What if?
by KTStarkid
Summary: What if James and Lily Potter had been prepared when Voldemort came for them on that fateful night? What if they had never been killed? Read more inside! This will follow Harry and his friends through their first year at Hogwarts, and possibly onward.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note~ As you don't know, this is my first fanfic… so I need an editor. Any volunteers? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be JK Rowling. If I was JK Rowling, I would be rolling around in money, not writing a fanfic. So I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. :D I wish I did…**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

A laugh pierced the cool autumn night as a little boy watched his father. The little boy's name was Harry Potter, and his father's was James. It was Halloween night and it was a few months after Harry's first birthday. More red and gold sparks came out of James' wand, and Harry clapped and laughed in delight. He smiled at his son. He kept sending off sparks for a few minutes, then stopped for a few minutes. The little boys smile drooped, and within seconds, Harry was fast asleep.

"Lily? I'm putting Harry down to sleep," He called to his wife, who was in the living room.

"Alright, don't forget to keep your wand with you!" She called back. He walked up the stairs with Harry in his arms.

Lily was holding her wand behind her as she cleaned up the living room. All of a sudden she heard a click. The front door slid open quietly. Lily gasped, and then sent a warning patronus to James, who was in the nursery. The beautiful silver doe burst out of her wand and leapt out of sight. Another laugh pierced the night, this time it was different, it was a creepy, chilling laugh. Lily put a silent disillusionment charm upon herself and slipped up the stairs as she saw a dark shape coming through the door. "Homenum Revilio," whispered the shape Lily knew to be Voldemort.

A feeling of weightlessness came over her, and then it was gone. She rushed up the remaining steps and into the nursery. James was there holding Harry in his arms.

"Protego," he whispered. The door burst open in a flash of blue light. Lily screamed as she saw a bright red stunner sent straight for her. The red spell hit James' shield and bounced off. She sent a stunner back at Voldemort.

The room was lit up as Lily, James, and Voldemort were sending spells and charms back and forth at each other. All of a sudden Voldemort disappeared from sight. Lily and James glanced quickly at each other. Harry was silently crying as Lily and James grabbed each other's hands and turned on the spot.

**A/N= DUN DUN DUN… What happens now? Please read and review! I'll give you a cookie! I'm sorry this was so short… I PROMISE next chappie will be longer. Also, i need an idea of who Harry will be paired with...=D okay… until next time….. **

**A/N2 Oh, and this story will spread through all 7 of Harry's years at Hogwarts.**

** ~DracoMalfoyisMINE**


	2. Chapter 1: Platform 9 34

**Authors Note- thanks for the reviews! Don't have many yet but maybe more for this chapter?**

**Flying Chrissy: _thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter_**

**Dracoisalooker76: _I love your name! I'd be delighted if you read and reviewed!_**

**Vellouette: _Interesting….. I'll give them a relationship, we'll see how it goes!_**

**I'm still looking for an editor and a girlfriend and friends for Harry. Please let me know!**

**Okay here it is…**

**Chapter 1: Platform 9 ¾**

Harry opened his eyes and gasped in awe as he stepped into Platform 9 ¾. He saw the Hogwarts Express for the first time and was amazed at the size of it. The sides gleamed red and the platform was warm with steam. He grinned, then turned around to see his mum and dad appearing out of the wall behind him. They walked forward and came up in front of him.

"You are going to love Hogwarts," said Lily as she kissed her son on the head. Harry blushed, and said back

"You've only told me a hundred times." He looked around for his friend Neville, and his parents. Instead he saw a big family of redheaded people, with a kid who looked his age looking around excitedly as well. There was an older looking boy, identical twins, laughing hysterically, the boy his age, a younger looking girl, and their mum. All with red hair.

"Mum who's that?" He asked, gesturing toward the redheads. Lily replied, but he didn't hear her, he had caught sight of his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" He yelled, dropping his trunk and his brand new barn owl (whose cage was stopped from hitting the floor by a quick cushioning charm from Lily), and running to Sirius. The two hugged and they walked back to James and Lily, who had been joined by their friends Frank and Alice Longbottom. Their son Neville was walking behind them staring at the train in wonder. Harry walked up to Neville.

"Hey Harry!" Neville said, as the two boys greeted each other. They kept walking along the train as their parents talked. Sirius turned around and handed the two boys 10 galleons each.

"These are for the trolley on the don't we find you two a compartment?" Sirius grinned. "Remus says he is sorry he couldn't make it, he got caught up with something at work." Harry gasped happily (at the galleons) and the frowned in disappointment as he, Neville, and their parents got them loaded into a compartment. The parents clambered off the train and they started saying their goodbyes. Sirius hugged Harry, told him to write, then apparated away. James clapped him on the back, and Lily bent down and hugged him.

"Remember what I told you about Hogwarts being the safest place in England. You will be protected from him, but just remember that shield charm we worked on this summer." Harry nodded and pulled away. He fingered his wand hidden up his sleeve.

"Bye mum, I'll write to you! See you soon" He and Neville stepped onto the train and got into their compartment. They stuck their heads out the window as the train pulled away. All of the parents were waving goodbye to their children as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station and disappeared into the landscape beyond.

Harry and Neville were just getting settled into their seats when the door opened and a boy with a shock of red hair poked his head in.

"Is it alright if I sit here with you? All the other compartments are full." He said. Harry and Neville nodded. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way. What are your names?"

**A/N~ another cliffhanger! I think it's pretty good. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in a few days. =D R&R! it makes the story come out faster **

**Also I take your ideas for things. Let me know how I;m doing, what I need to change, Stuff like that. Also, is my story long enough? Or do I need to make the chapters have more words. Okay, **

**Until next time!**

**-DracoMalfoyisMINE**


	3. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express And Sorting

**Authors Note~ Sorry I took so long to post guys. I have writers block **** this is the best I can do, and also, school started and I actually have like 5 billion hours of homework every night and im soooo behind. Thank you for reading! As always, reviews help writers block. I'm also looking for an editor!**

**Disclaimer~ Do I look like JK Rowling? Never mind you can't see me. I don't own Harry Potter. **

Previous Chapter:

Harry and Neville were just getting settled into their seats when the door opened and a boy with a shock of red hair poked his head in.

"Is it alright if I sit here with you? All the other compartments are full." He said. Harry and Neville nodded. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way. What are your names?"

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express and Sorting

After the 3 boys had introduced themselves, they started talking about which houses they'd be in.

"Well, all of my family have been in Gryffindor, my mum, dad, Bill, Charlie, although none of them are still there. Bill works for Gringotts and Charlie's in Romania working with dragons. Then there's Percy, he's a prefect this year, he wouldn't shut up all summer. I also have twin brothers, Fred and George, they are the life of the family. Hilarious blokes. I also have a little sister, Ginny. She, is, well weird." Ron gave a speech about his family. Harry and Neville looked at him with wide eyes, both being only children.

"WOW! You have a HUGE family! "You're lucky, neither of us have any siblings, just each other." Harry said smiling. Neville just nodded.

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, Neville is very quiet, shy.**

"Yeah, both my parents were in Gryffindor too. They said that I'll probably be in Gryffindor, although you can never be sure." Harry said to Ron. Neville just looked out the window silently. The train ride slowly went on as Harry and Ron chatted about their upbringing. Harry looked over at Neville, whose face had turned a slight greenish color.

"Neville are you okay?" Ron asked quickly. Neville got up quickly and left the compartment saying "I don't feel very well, I'm going to the loo." He ran down the hall. Ron and Harry exchanged looks and ran after him. They got to the door of the boys room and Harry opened it and walked in. Sounds of someone puking rang though Harry's ears. He went back outside and told Ron to go to the front of the train and get an adult. Ron ran back down the hall and out of sight.

Harry went back into the bathroom and the sounds had stopped. "Neville, you okay man?" He said to the stall door.

"No, I-I think I'm…. car sick." Neville replied before vomiting again. The door opened and a tall man walked in.

"Son, are you alright?" He spoke in a deep voice. Harry told him what happened and the man pursed his lips. He conjured a bucket and opened Neville's stall and told him to go with him. Neville grabbed the bucket and followed the man. Before they left, the wizard told Harry and Ron to go back to their compartment. The two boys did what he told them and walked back.

"I sure hope he'll be okay! Ron said. Harry just nodded in agreement. The candy trolley came by and Harry bought some candy for the two of them and some Honeydukes chocolate for Neville. A prefect came by and told them to get into their robes, they were nearly there. They did so, and got their stuff ready to go as the train slowed down. The door to the compartment opened and Neville walked back in, looking significantly better.

"Well, that was fun!" Neville said sarcastically. He changed quickly and Harry gave him the chocolate. "Thanks Harry. Well, let's go shall we?" The trio walked out the door and stepped off the train, trunks and pets in tow. They walked slowly down the platform and soon Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here, firs'years!" Hagrids booming voice echoed through the platform. They walked toward him and he smiled at Harry. Once Hagrid was sure they were all there, they headed down to the lake and climbed into boats. "Four to a boat! Only four!" Hagrid said. They climbed in and were joined by a bushy haired girl. They ignored her,(she was a girl after all, and girls have cooties). The ride across the black lake was smooth and quick. After a few minutes they rounded a corner and the first years were astounded to see the terrifying beauty of Hogwarts castle. They reached the castle and the trio got out and followed Hagrid up to the castle. They reached the entrance hall, where there was a woman with spectacles standing waiting for them.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She said to Hagrid, and he nodded and walked off. "Good evening students, I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be your transfiguration teacher. I am the Head of Gryffindor house as well. Please follow me into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted." She turned on her heels and walked into a HUGE room with what looked like an open ceiling, but then the boys overheard the bushy haired girl saying

"There really is a ceiling there, you just can't see it because the ceiling is enchanted to look like whatever is above it. I read about that in the book 'Hogwarts, A History.'" She went on talking to a blonde girl next to her, but they boys ignored her. They looked around and realized there were loads of students staring at them while they walked down the center aisle. Finally, they stopped, and McGonagall turned around holding in her hand what looked like a really old gross patchy hat.

"When I call your name, you will come up and try on the hat. Once you are sorted, you will go to your house table and take your seat." She pulled out a long roll of parchment, and started reading off names. Harry didn't pay much attention until he heard "Hermione Granger," and the bushy haired brunette hurried up to the front of the hall. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and after a few seconds, the hat shouted "GRYFINNDOR!" and Hermione smiled and walked to the cheering table in red and gold. A few minutes later, Neville was sorted into Gryffindor, along with Harry and Ron. They sat down and waited as Dumbledore made a speech about who knows what, and then came the food. A huge feast sat before the three boys, and they dug in happily. They chatted about Quidditch, Ron talking about his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons, and Harry told them about his new broom, a Nimbus 2001. After a while, the dinner disappeared, and the dessert appeared before them. They boys ate until they were completely and totally full.

Dumbledore dismissed them, and then the students walked up to the Gryffindor common room, where they were shown their rooms and went to bed. As Harry fell asleep, he couldn't help but think about how his mother was right. He loved Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 3: Classes

**My dearest readers. I am so dreadfully sorry for not updating this sooner. It's been over a year, and I just didn't have the ambition to continue it. However, reading other people's stories, I have again been inspired to write! I have no idea how often I will update, because my writers block is still spotty. This chapter took me about a week. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always happily accepted **

**~Katie**

_Disclaimer: _

_**I do not own, nor do I claim to own anything related to Harry Potter. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, and I do not have any claim to anyone in this story, except for the original characters. **_

For the next week, Harry, Ron, and Neville spent their time between classes getting lost and asking paintings for directions. Unfortunately, they were unlucky enough to get lost on their way to the first Potions class on their second day at Hogwarts. Neville was walking behind Harry and Ron, who were discussing the schedule that Professor McGonagall had given them that morning.

"So we've got Potions first, with the Slytherins," Ron groaned. "Shouldn't we get some time away from them? Especially since Snape is _known _for taking points from Gryffindor and doing the opposite for Slytherin. He favors them!"

"Uhhhh guys?" Neville cut in. "I think we-"

"Yeah, but Snape already hates my guts!" Harry cut him off, replying to Ron. He adjusted his glasses, "He and dad were enemies in their days at Hogwarts. Not to mention he hates Gryffindors."

Ron answered him, "well, at least you have a bit of Potions magic on your side. Didn't you say your mom was top of her class in her year?"

Neville was growing anxious as he caught up to them. "Guys, we've got a problem!" Ron and Harry looked at him expectantly. "Look around. Where are we? I don't think we're anywhere near the Potions room." The boys looked around. The walls were moist from water that was dripping from the ceiling, and there was a draft coming from the hall that they were walking through.

"We're fine Nev, Fred and George said that the classroom is in the dungeons, and we're down here right? It's probably just down this hall." Ron replied, not worried much at all. They kept walking until Neville pointed out;

"I haven't seen a classroom in at least five minutes. There aren't any doors down here." Harry looked around, and noticed that Neville was correct. There wasn't a door in sight. It was utterly silent in the hall that they were standing in, except for the ominous dripping sound that came from the water sliding down the walls to the floor.

"Neville's right. I think we might have taken a wrong turn or something. There's no one down here. Normally we'd see people walking from classrooms or maybe the Slytherin dormitory. Let's go back the way we came, and we should go quickly, because I think we're going to be late." As they turned to leave, the hair on the back of Harry's neck suddenly stood up, and the draft coming from the hall behind them suddenly turned into a cool breeze. Harry grasped his wand inside his robes and turned around to the hall behind them. The torches lighting the hall had gone out, and there was a, formless green glow coming from somewhere in the dark down the hall. Neville and Ron stood there and stared, however Harry didn't even hesitate, and immediately, he yelled "RUN!"

The trio sprinted in the opposite direction, down the hall from whence they came. They made 3 turns, and suddenly found themselves at a staircase. Barely stopping, they ran up, and suddenly found themselves near the entrance hall. It was completely empty, however there was still noise coming from the Great Hall. The boys caught their breath and walked into the hall, looking for someone who could point them in the right direction in order to find their classroom. Harry checked the clock, and was dismayed to find that they were already five minutes late for class. An older student walked out as they were walking into the Great Hall, and Harry asked him where the Potions classroom was. The Ravenclaw boy kindly gave them directions, and the boys made their way quickly to the classroom, only to discover that it was right next to the staircase that they had previously run up. Ron made a quick peek around the corner, and said that it looked completely safe again. Whatever had caused the eerie green glow had disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, the three boys walked in together.

The bell rang, after what seemed like hours, and the boys gathered their books, stuffing them unceremoniously into their bags, and rushed out of the room as though there were a Blast-Ended Skrewt chasing them. Outside of the classroom, there were two people waiting for them. On one side of the hallway, was the bushy haired girl from the boat the previous night. On the other side, sneering at Granger with a vast amount of contempt was a pale faced, fair-haired boy wearing Slytherin robes. Granger opened her mouth first:

"I cannot believe you got points taken away in our first class! Fifteen points! Those are extremely important to us. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Next time leave early from breakfast in order to find your class, so you don't get lost again and lost us even more points. Just be glad that Professor Snape didn't take more from you." She read them the riot act. "I'll see you again in Transfiguration. Don't be late again, because McGonagall takes points away from her own house too." She stalked off and left the boys angry and annoyed.

"I thought coming to Hogwarts meant that I no longer had to deal with my mother." Ron grumbled as they turned to leave. Harry and Neville snickered and began to walk off, until they heard someone clear their throat, just behind them. They turned back around to confront the person who could cause them to again, be late for class. The pale faced boy looked at the trio and introduced himself as Draco Malfoy.

"My family is a very well known pure-blood family. You may have heard of us. I come from a very long line of Slytherins, and my father works for the Ministry." The boys nodded. "I just wanted to warn you of the Granger girl. For a muggle-born Gryffindor, she is extremely ambitious, and I don't trust her." Harry dropped his jaw. Malfoy was almost sincere in his warning. "Of course, then again she's muggle-born, so I don't trust her anyways. She shouldn't even be here." Neville rolled his eyes.

"Oh just stuff it Malfoy. You're just jealous that she's so much smarter than you. Take it like a man and accept it." Ron snickered again and Harry glared at Malfoy. The boys walked off, headed to Transfiguration, leaving Malfoy alone in the dungeons.

As they walked into Transfiguration, the bell rang, and so they ran to their seats before McGonagall entered the room. She explained the basics of Transfiguration to the class, filled with first-year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. She began by explaining the significance of wand movements and proper pronunciations in the class.

"If you do not properly articulate an incantation, the spell may not work, or else, it could go dreadfully wrong. This is very similar to Charms, however in Transfiguration, we are literally making an article into something else." As she finished this sentence, she abruptly began to shrink, and Professor McGonagall became a cat. The students gasped, though for different reasons. Most of the Gryffindors gasped in admiration and surprise, while the Ravenclaws gasped in comprehension. Professor McGonagall transformed back into her human form and straightened her robes. "Now can anyone tell the rest of the class what just happened?" A few Ravenclaws raised their hands, however before that, Hermione Granger's hand shot up into the air, faster than an arrow. "Miss Granger?"

"You transformed into your Animagus form!" She replied in awe. McGonagall nodded, and asked

"What exactly is an Animagus?" To which Hermione said

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph his or herself into an animal at will." McGonagall nodded.

"Well spoken Miss Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor." Granger smiled, and McGonagall turned and began to write on the board. For the rest of class, the students took notes on the history of Transformation, until the bell rang. As the students packed up, McGonagall told them "your homework is a full length of parchment on Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. If you need help, do not hesitate to see me, or check the library. This assignment is due next class." The boys groaned as they walked out, headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ugh. Great. On top of the essay Snape assigned us about the ingredients in the Cure for Boils, we've got another assignment for Transfiguration." Ron complained. Harry and Neville groaned too, and Ron asked. "What do we have after lunch?" Harry glanced at his schedule, but Neville beat him to it.

"We have Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. This shouldn't be too bad. I've always been interested in plants."

"Great. And I heard that Sprout doesn't assign a lot of homework." Ron smiled. Harry was walking ahead of Ron and Neville now, looking at a group of older Gryffindor boys, who he recognized to be Ron's twin brothers and their friends. They seemed to be excited, so he sped up to see what was going on. He came up to Fred's side and asked

"Hey, what's going on?" Fred turned to Harry, and then waited for his brother and their friend.

"Did you hear?" Fred said, somewhat animated, and somewhat guiltily. "A first-year was found unconscious in the dungeons by Snape. He said it was a Slytherin!"

**As you may have noticed, I enjoy cliff-hangers! Now, I'm going to the beach for a week, however I'll try to update for the next chapter. It could be a while though. Fair warning. Sorry. I LOVE YOU THOUGH. **


End file.
